


you've got a friend

by swwf17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Series, Tumblr Prompt, krypto-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swwf17/pseuds/swwf17
Summary: From the prompt: alura and zor el introducing new born Kara to krypto?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	you've got a friend

Krypto’s day began much like it had the day before, and the day before that, and the day before _that;_ he woke with a lazy stretch and a drawn out yawn, reveling in the feeling of the warm sunlight on his hind legs.

The stretching went on for a while–he started with his front paws, reaching out as far as he could. Then he followed with the back, and, once _that_ was done, decided to do both at once. Now fully awake, he flopped to his side, content to lay there for a bit, in no real hurry to _actually_ get up just yet. His tail thumped rhythmically the floor as he surveyed the room, hoping to see Jor-El, or perhaps Lara, up and about and ready with a food tube. 

Oddly, they were not up and about.

This was unusual; _rarely_ did Krypto wake up _before_ the two of them. Curious, he decided to investigate, but not before one last quick stretch, and a little shake, for good measure.

He padded into the Room with the Plants–plants that were _not_ for eating, which was a terrible shame, in his opinion. Apparently, _these_ plants were for Jor-El to…well. Mostly just look at. And poke, with his strange tools.

He sniffed at a few corners, and eyed the plants longingly…but. He was on a mission, and neither Jor-El, nor Lara were in the room. So, onward he went.

The Room for Sitting and Room for Eating were _also_ empty. Krypto wasn’t worried–he could smell them, so they had to be _somewhere_. But _where_ , exactly–

“ _Lara, we have to go!”_

_“I know, I know!”  
_

Suddenly, the door to the Room for Eating slid open, and the two of them came hurrying through. Krypto scrambled backwards, bumping into the family’s Kelex unit, currently offline and awaiting repair.

“ _Sorry, boy,”_ Lara told him, reaching forward to scratch his ear. Krypto leaned into the touch, and whuffed happily. All was forgiven. …So long as they had some food tubes.

“ _I told you, we should have gotten packed last night–”_

_“I know, I know–”_

They continued to rush around the room, and Krypto watched, deciding to take a seat while he waited to be fed.

_“You remembered to pack the new sun stone, right?”_

_“Of course!”_

_“Because I don’t want a repeat of_ **_last time_ ** _, when you_ **_thought_ ** _you’d packed the sun stone, but you_ **_didn’t,_ ** _and we missed out on recording–”_

_“I **have** the sun stone,” _Laura produced a red crystal from one of their satchels. Jor-El paused for a moment, as he’d been unprepared for the interruption. 

_“Oh, well, good,”_ he said, nodding. _“That’s everything, then.”_

_“Everything?”_ Lara raised an eyebrow, and Jor-El nodded again, confused.

_“Yes. Everything.”_

_“What about Krypto?”_ Krypto’s ears perked up at the sound of his name.

“ _What about him?”_

_“Are you going to **feed** him?” _Lara asked. Krypto wiggled in barely-contained anticipation.

“ _No, Kelex will take care of it while we’re away.”_ Jor-El said, pulling the strap of his satchel onto his shoulder. Lara raised an eyebrow.

“ _Kelex?”_ She repeated. Jor-El looked confused.

_“Yes, Kel–”_ Lara stepped to one side, as did Krypto, so that Jor-El had a clear, unobstructed view of the lowest shelf on the storage cube, currently occupied by the dormant service unit. “… _oh.”_ He said. And then, “ _…I knew I was forgetting something.”_

_“Well, now what?”_ Lara asked. “ _I don’t think I can find someone to watch him on such short notice…”_

_“He’ll just have to come with,”_ Jor-El said, and reached for the shelf that contained the food tubes. Krypto licked his lips. Finally!

“ _I don’t know if your brother will like that very much…_ ”Lara frowned. And Krypto would’ve frowned too, if he could have, because instead of giving _him_ one of the food tubes, Jor-El was just. Shoving them in his bag! 

Krypto grunted in displeasure, and sat down heavily on the floor.

“ _I don’t think we have much choice,”_ Jor-El shrugged. Lara didn’t argue, but she didn’t look fully convinced, either. 

“ _Well. If Zor has a problem,_ ” Lara said, _“YOU can explain it to him.”_

“ _Fine, fine,_ ” Jor-El said. He turned and smiled at Krypto. “ _Feel like going for a ride, boy?”_

Krypto snorted.

Jor-El frowned. “ _Oh. That’s not exactly–”_

_“Jor.”_

_“What?”_

Lara rolled her eyes, and reached into his bag, extracting a food tube. 

Krypto yipped excitedly as she dissolved the wrapper and tossed the cylinder to him. He munched on it happily, and trotted dutifully after her as she made her way to the front door.

Jor-El followed, looking sheepish.

“ _…Knew I was forgetting something,_ ” he said. 

* * *

Krypto wasn’t quite sure where they were. It smelled a _little_ like Jor-El and Lara, and therefore, _home,_ but it wasn’t the same.

For one, it had no Room with the Plants, which Krypto found frustrating. There were also strange noises–the kind of noises that came from Not People things, like Kelex units.

“ _Sorry we don’t have a lot of space for you, Krypto,”_ the Person who smelled a bit like Jor-El gave his head a light pat. Krypto wuffed. That was another thing–this new place was very small. He’d already sniffed all the interesting corners, as well as the not-so interesting ones.

“ _So you’re here until the end of the lorakh?”_ Lara asked.

“ _Unfortunately. It’s not ideal, but. At least Alura won’t need to be in court for a while.”_

Krypto decided to check some of the less-interesting corners again. He sniffed along the floor, tail wagging idly.

He was so engrossed in his task, he didn’t turn when one of the doors opened on the other side of the room.

“ _Ah, **there** they are,_”Jor-El said with a smile, and all three of them stood as another Not-Jor, Not-Lara Person entered the room, carrying some sort of…lump.

Krypto would’ve continued his examination of the corners, but. The new Person and the…small lump…brought with them a variety of new smells.

He was intrigued.

He carefully approached the group. Everyone was making strange noises. Well. Strang _er_ noises than usual, anyway. And all of the noises were directed at the lump.

Krypto craned his neck forward to get a better look. Oh! The lump was just a blanket. That was odd…he was sure Lara and Jor-El had seen blankets before–they had some at home! What made this one so special?

“ _Sorry, someone decided to spit up on my dress right at the last minute,”_ Not-Lara said, smiling fondly at the blanket. 

Krypto was about to return to investigating a portion of the floor, but suddenly…

_The blanket moved._

Now THAT was interesting–Krypto had never seen a moving blanket before. He inched even closer, pressing between Jor-El and Lara’s legs.

“ _Oh, looks like someone wants to say hello!_ ” Smelled-Like-Jor-El said. 

“ _You’re sure that’s alright?”_ Lara asked.

“ _Sure. Krypto’s a good boy. Aren’t you, Krypto?”_

Krypto wagged his tail. He wasn’t fluent in Person, but he did know _that_ phrase, and he also knew the polite and proper response: _Yes. I am a Good Boy, thank you._

His tail wagging must have acted as some sort of signal as well, because Not-Lara was kneeling down a little, bringing the moving blanket to _him._ He flinched slightly, but didn’t back away–he was far too curious.

Once it was eye-level, he could see that the blanket contained… _something._ Something small, and that sort of pale-ish color that some People were. There was just the _slightest_ hint of fur on its head.

“ _Say hi to Kara, Krypto,_ ” Lara urged him softly. 

Krypto blinked. So. The small, pale, blanket lump was called _Kara._

He wagged his tail. He liked it. It had the same nice _K_ sound as _his_ name.

He inched a little closer, until his nose hovered close to Kara’s small, scrunched face. He sniffed hesitantly. _Hmmm._ Well. Kara _smelled_ alright–

“Hha-WHRRFF,” Krypto suddenly sneezed, which was a startling development on its own, but then _Kara_ let out a sharp cry, and Krypto scurried back, ears flat against his head.

“ _Oh, I’m sorry, Alura!”_ Lara said, and then, in a stern force, scolded, “ _Krypto!”_

“ _No, no, it’s alright,_ ” the person called Alura assured her.

Krypto watched as the People reacted to Kara’s cries, which continued–not quite as loud, but they did sound _distressed_. Like when Jor-El accidentally stepped on his tail, and Krypto would let out a yelp to tell him, _That hurt! And you startled me!_

Krypto’s head drooped. He hadn’t _meant_ to startle Kara.

…He needed to apologize.

Slowly, _slowly,_ he crept forward, whining softly, in the hope that the People would understand that he was sorry.

Alura seemed to get the general idea. Her expression softened, and, after a few long moments of gentle reassurances to Kara, and quiet shushing noises, she knelt again, and let Krypto get close.

“ _Let’s try again,”_ she said.

_This_ time, Krypto made sure to let out a bit of a snort, and clear his nose of any offending fuzz. And then, _eeeeever_ so carefully, he approached Kara, who was still making some faint noises of displeasure, but otherwise seemed open to his apology.

“Whuff.” Krypto said.

“Ub,” Kara said.

Krypto’s tail thumped. It appeared that they were hitting it off!

Emboldened, he snuffed at the blanket, and tried to locate one of Kara’s paws–though, People tended to call them ‘hands.’ 

Ah- _ha!_

Just tucked to one side of the folds of the blanket, there was Kara’s left paw. Krypto gave it a tiny lick.

Kara made a noise!

But not a _bad_ noise, like before. This one sounded…like it was _trying_ to be a People laugh, but not quite succeeding.

“ _She likes you,”_ Alura told him. Krypto’s tail wagged happily.

He liked her, too.

* * *

Krypto’s day began…not at all like any day he could remember.

There was no warm sunlight, no languid, morning stretch.

He trembled in the cramped, dark space, trying to remember…remember what had happened.

But. He was old, and his memories were faint. 

He sniffed the air. 

Nothing smelled familiar. Nothing smelled like Jor-El, or Lara, or the plants, or _home._

He whined softly. 

There was a faint hiss–he almost didn’t hear it, it was so quiet. And then, the darkness went away.

Sunlight! But…bright, and harsh, and somehow different.

He squinted, and struggled to stand. His joints had been bothering him, lately. He wasn’t quite as limber as he used to be.

_Where is Jor-El? Where is Lara?_

_Where is their small blanket lump, Kal-El?_

He couldn’t smell them _anywhere_. He blinked against the strange sunlight, trying to take in his surroundings.

He didn’t recognize anything.

But there was a Person, standing over him. He tilted his head to one side. The Person didn’t look familiar, but.

But.

He sniffed. Cautiously. Ears still flat against his head because he was unsure and out of sorts.

The Person carefully extended their left paw, and Krypto was grateful. It made it easier for him to smell.

There was something… _something_ …

A faint memory…it was so _hard_ to remember something so far back, but. It was _there_ , and it was from…it was from _home_.

Something compelled Krypto to tentatively lick the offered paw. And just like that, the memory settled into place.

“Krypto?” the Person’s voice was quiet.

Krypto leaned into her side and wagged his tail.

He remembered.

_Kara_. 

**Author's Note:**

> -‘Lorakh’ is apparently a Kryptonian month, as per the online Kryptonian dictionary.  
> -Also, I have decided that Kryptonian dogs just live longer, and now that Krypto’s on earth, the yellow sunlight is gonna help with his joint pain and the Good Boy is gonna have a LONG, GOOD LIFE SURROUNDED BY LOVED ONES because it’s what he DESERVES.  
> -Title taken from the Carole King song of the same name.


End file.
